


just lay me down

by Caracalliope



Category: Hiveswap
Genre: Alien/Human Relationships, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Other, Picnics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 01:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19074766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caracalliope/pseuds/Caracalliope
Summary: You can't wait to discover what new adventures await you! Adventures like...  COURTSHIP.





	just lay me down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cricket_aria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricket_aria/gifts).



You’re prepared to be terrified or awed - mostly likely terrawefied - by whatever the troll equivalent of a picnic might be. Drones may be involved, you think. Your organs may be in some peril.

But when Tagora lays out a blanket with a flourish and a blush, it just looks like a normal picnic setup. You’ve got grubcakes in a bucket-shaped basket, and your boyfriendsprit looks handsome in the double moonlight. It feels _normal_. Kind of bucolic, you think that’s the right word. Like a herd of fluffy baaing lusii might pass by at any moment. Like you’re both young, and you can exchange pleasantries and wrist kisses and rings that are laden with promise.

Except maybe you’re not feeling that chaste tonight. Your hand slips around Tagora’s slim waist, below his vest and his shirt, and his skin is cool and sensitive there. He’s staring at you with wide eyes, and you think he’s never done this before. Well, you’ve talked with Galekh, okay, you _know_ they’ve never done It before. But also, nobody has been confident and sweet with Tagora, for free and in public and with no strings attached.

You push him down on his back, and he cooperates.

“Don’t stain my blanket, you,” he murmurs, and even that vague admonition sets off the friendship alarm bells in your mind (What if Tagora’s really displeased? What if he wants to friend-dump you?) but you silence those ruthlessly. Doc Scratch fucked up your self-perception, but he’s been vacuum-sealed in some other douche, and you are free. No strings. You don’t have to worry about keeping up your friendships - you can let them drop or grow.

You brush your fingers along the inside of Tagora’s thighs. “I’ll buy you a new blanket,” you say, and his legs part for you.

“Really?” He snorts at you but it comes out breathless. “It’s custom-monogrammed and has a threat count of 500, and I expect nothing less if I am to be compensated.”

“You mean a thread count?”

“No?”

You kiss him because you’re not in the mood to clarify, and then again because you appreciate his sharp little fangs against your lips. Some of your organs _might_ be in peril, if he goes down on you. The thought is new and you let it sit. He likes it when you kiss his neck, and then when you do it with teeth. You don’t need to make a decision about anything more than that right now.

**Author's Note:**

> ♥ Hope this is the lawyer you had in mind!
> 
> My soundtrack to this ficlet is here: https://soundcloud.com/theaudreys/lay-me-down


End file.
